The Notebook
by McMagicG12
Summary: Kagome finds that through certain practices, she can increase her power, but when someone finds her diary, how will Inuyasha react?


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Ramen, etc. All I own is the computer that I type this on, the account on and the actual idea of this story.

Chapter One

"What are you doing, stupid wench? You should be back in my time, with us, looking for jewel shards, not sitting around, being lazy and just scratching stupid lines on a stupid piece of paper! We have to find them, it is your fault!" Inuyasha's face was showing his exasperated rage as a black haired girl kept her back to him, sitting at her desk, writing in a small midnight blue notebook. Kagome sat silently, still writing in her journal, not looking at Inuyasha. Normally, she would have turned around and sat him, but she didn't because she didn't hear a word he said. She didn't hear anything, except her favorite band, singing words directly into her ears, through the headphones, which were resting comfortably in her ears. Inuyasha's ears didn't catch the music because he was yelling too loud, trying to get the attention of the teenage girl.

Kagome turned around, pulling her headphones out, "Inuyasha, what is it that you want?" Inuyasha's eyes started twitching as he watched the girl, wondering what kind of mind control was in those little balls on cords, and curious if she had suddenly gone deaf. Then, he thought, _Does she have a fever?_, worrying about if she was ok, and almost reaching his hand to her forehead. After this thought crossed his mind, Inuyasha's anger rose, furious that she hadn't told him she was sick. His words crossed his mind, remembering how he had just yelled at her, telling her she was stupid and lazy. He unknowingly made these emotions visible on his face, curiosity, worrying, wondering, rage and sadness, making Kagome get up, leaving her notebook and MP3 player on the desk, to feel his forehead.

When Inuyasha felt a warm hand on his face, he cleared his head of all these thoughts long enough to look down, seeing Kagome, looking curious and a little worried. "What are you looking at?", he said, with more venom than he meant. Kagome pulled her hand away, looking a little hurt and a little angry, then, with a "humph!" , turned back to her desk and sat down. She put her headphones back on, started the music, and started writing again, this time, on a different page. Inuyasha walked over, looking over her shoulder to see what she was writing, when she batted lightly at his face, gently hitting his nose, making him pull back.

He wrinkled his nose and sat on the floor, waiting for her to finish. He slowly closed his eyes, after temporarily watching her "pen-ceil" fly over the page. He listened to the "mus-ec" from the small box on the desk, with the cords from the back. He made a mental note to ask her what it was, when she was in a better mood. His ears twitched back and forth with every beat of the song, making a strange sight for Souta, a few minutes later, who came in to make sure his hero wasn't being too mean to his sister. He didn't want her to be as upset as she was when she came.

When he walked in, he saw Inuyasha sleeping with his back resting on the side of Kagome's bed, and Kagome sitting at her desk, with headphones on, feverishly writing on the notebook he bought her. He snuck into the room, trying not to wake up Inuyasha, and pulling a blanket out of Kagome's closet. Inuyasha opened one eye, watching the young boy struggle with the gigantic blanket, but closed it and faked asleep as the boy spread it over him. He opened one eye and looked at the boy. Souta, looked at him, shocked that he was awake, but amazed that as quiet as he thought he was being, his hero heard him. He smiled at Inuyasha, thinking how cool he was. He then offered his hand, hoping that his hero would want to come play video games and eat junk food with him.

Inuyasha looked at the boy's hand curiously, wondering what he would want to do, but then took his hand, standing and picking up the blanket with the other hand. He then put the blanket over the shoulders of Kagome's chair. She looked up, surprised, and her eyes met his, seeing a simple feeling that they both understood: the knowledge and acceptance of when someone wants to be alone. She smiled at him lightly, watching him walk out, hand in hand with Souta. She turned her head back to the notebook, turning her headphones back up to the normal volume, making a mental note to bring some extra Ramen for Inuyasha.


End file.
